Where the Gangsters Go
by Panzer IV
Summary: Jack, an ex-gangster, retell his life to chief detective Harris as what he've done could change his life forever....
1. Prologue: Confession of a Man

**Where the Gangsters Go.....**

**Prologue: Confession of a Man**

**1938**

Lost Heaven........From what I've experience, this city is the nest of gangsters, crooks, and villains. I've actually worked with one of the gangsters that run the city. But today, I'm going to end that once and for all. After what happened to me all those years, I betrayed them and was now being after by them. They wanted me real bad that even after I move away from my farm house, the Don still send some men to get me. I've escaped many of their attempts, and have found an isolated place to stay in the meantime. Now I'm returning back to Lost Heaven after all these years to meat the chief detective, Harris, and tell him everything I know about the gang.

I reach the train station in downtown early in the morning. I stop at the coffee shop to meet the detective. He was sitting there having his morning coffee break.

"Morning detective, mind if I sit?" I greet him as I place my coat and hat on the hanger.

"Listen, about your plan Mr....."

"Jack, Jack Harvest."

"Right, Jack, Mr. Jack Harvest. Listen; on behalf of the police, we ......"

"What would you like for today sir?" One of the maids offered me something, interrupting the detective.

"Coffee, just coffee, no cream." She leaves both of us as we continue to talk.

"Now, Mr. Jack, back to what I've been talking, we don't have the likes working with people like you."

"Here's your coffee sir." The maid returns with my order. Once again she leaves us as we continue.

"I can see that detective...." I sip the coffee.

"But does the name "Green" have any interest in you?"

"Green!? You're not working for that guy are you?"

I sip my coffee once again.

"Yup, if you're not in a rush, I'll tell everything I know that you can use to put them on court."

"I'm not much in a rush, so tell me what you know." He pulled his notepad from his pocket along with a pencil.

"Okay detective, here is how everything begins......"

To Be Continued......

**Author's Note**

**Since I'm bored waiting for reviews on A Farmer's Courage, I decided to write another story. This story doesn't have any connection with my first story, but if you play the game Mafia in PC or PS2 you will notice that this is a Harvest Moon-Mafia cross-over. Anyways, please R&R! **


	2. Chapter 1: An Offer I Can't Refuse

**Where the Gangsters Go**

**Chapter 1: An Offer I Can't Refuse**

**1928**

It all started in the summer of 1928. I was just having a small break after I finish my shipment of fruits and vegetables from my farm. It was getting late at night and I was just checking my truck for any problems. What I didn't know that night is that same truck will drag me to the underground works of Lost Heaven. As I said before, I was just having a small break and was just checking my truck by the corner when I heard a loud crash.

"C'mon Ann, Move it! They're gonna' get us!"

"Hold on Cliff, think I'm hit in the leg..."

"It's ok Ann, you'll be fine, there's a truck nearby."

The man dressed in a black suit pulls out a gun from his coat and points it straight in my face. A woman, dressed just like him appears by the corner, wounded in the leg.

"Move it! Get in the truck! Help us out here! C'mon Ann, move faster!"

"Okay, okay, I'm trying here! Oww...."

Gangsters, there's no way I can fight them at this time. I dash to the truck and start the engine. One of the gangsters sat beside me, by the driver's seat. The wounded girl sat at the cargo by the back.

"W-where to sir?" I asked them, shivering.

"Anywhere, fast! Hope you can move faster than Ann here!" He answers still pointing the gun.

I step on the gas and dash of as fast as I could. Gun fires can be heard in the back. My truck was being tailed by another group of gangsters. The gangster besides me starts firing his weapon to the car tailing me. The car returns fire, damaging my truck.

"My truck!"

"You can worry your truck later; loose us from him first if you want life!" The gangster continues firing his gun.

"Kill em' Ann! Kill em'!" They keep on firing they're gun on the tailing gangsters.

I knew that if I stay like this longer, I would lose my own life. But things change when I cross over a path of a moving tram. The gangsters tailing us crash straight into the tram, looses control of the car, and crashes into a light pole. I finally get out of the chase alive.

"Nice job driver! For a farmer, you aint' that bad on driving this truck; our boss would definitely like to have you in the gang." He hides his gun back at his coat.

"W-where should I take you now s-sir?" I still feared them though; they could take my life any time.

"To Doug's Bar at Little Italy; it has a large sign, you won't miss it."

That night was one of the heaviest nights I've ever had. After I survive the chase, I drove them to the bar and dropped them of there.

"Stay here, the boss would definitely reward you handsomely for saving our asses."

I turn off the truck and waited outside for a few minutes. There were two guys dressing the same way as them. The two guys start staring at my truck and starts talking about something, probably about my presence. The girl then comes out from the bar and talks to the two men outside. I first though that she went back outside to exterminate me since I knew their nest, you know, hiding place; as she starts walking up to me, I try to start the truck. I dropped the keys once, picked it up (duh), and try to start the truck and dash of before she gets here. She reaches her hands into her coat, trying to pull out a weapon of some kind. I thought I'm finish for sure. The truck started too late as she knocks on my car glass window. I open the window as she pulled out a white envelope.

"Here's your reward, thanks for the help." She handed the envelope to me.

"The dough inside should be enough for the reparation of your truck. Sorry for all the troubles." She starts walking back to the bar.

"And oh, by the way, if you're caught to any kind of problem, don't be afraid ask us for help. My father would gladly help anybody who helps him."

"Thanks! Uh....send my regards to him." She then walks to the bar as I drove my truck back to the country side.

When I open the envelope back at my farm I was shocked for the amount of money was inside. It was more than enough for the truck! My mother used to say to me that gangsters earned their money through violence, murder, and robbery. So she said to me never take any money from a gangster, or even asks help from them. Later on you will ends up being one of them. But who the heck care for what she says? At least I got some extra income for today. Well, it's okay to get some money from them once in a while right? I head straight to bed next thinking for what I should do with the rest of the dough.

To Be Continued.....


End file.
